Aslander
“Ever see a pride of really BIG cats play with a hovertank like it was a mouse? Bad news; you’re about to see it, and we’re the mouse!” ''-Corporal Rennie ‘Monsterbait’ Moralez, Coalition States Army, in yet ANOTHER encounter with Shemarrian forces in the Unexplored Regions'' “I swear, Sister Pattypaws, if you scream ‘Go Voltron Lion Force!’ ever again, I will punch your central processing core out of your chest.” EcoS-K-60 ‘Aslander’ Warmount The massive ‘Aslander’ is a land transport warmount used by the large Fringe Tribe known as Clan Pantheron. The ‘Aslander’ is essentially a heavily modified ‘roboRhino-Buffalo’ chassis with a reworked head and feet, to better resemble a massive lion. It is generally regarded as a ‘quick and dirty’ effort to provide the fringe tribe with its own distinctive Warmounts, but is none the less effective for its arguably rushed conception. Large and powerful, the Aslander is a capable combatant and strong utility hauler, and has the added benefit of an unusual and exceptional greater degree of psychic abilities. Ecotroz-Awakened Aslanders can channel TK energies into additional protection and physical damage amplification, making them potentially even more dangerous against supernatural foes. Aslanders are typically used as transport Warmounts, but are equally capable of serving in the front line cavalry capacity. The ‘Aslander’ is used primarily by Clan Pantheron but has also been adopted by the mainstream Horrorwoods Tribe (which, as the ‘Animal Tribe’, seems to make a point of trying to collect examples of most Warmount ‘species’ in the Shemarrian clade). Abilities The Aslander is a fairly straightforward warmount with few special systems, which helps keep it cheap and easy to maintain. Weapons Systems Eye Lasers (2) Standard robotic eye lasers, common in the Shemarrian arsenal. Sonic ‘Roar’ Cannon Mounted in the Aslander’s mouth is a powerful sonic cannon, apparently inspired by Wolf’s Path warmounts mounting similar sonic attacks. Unlike the Wolf’s Path Hypersonic Howl, however, the Pantheron Roar doesn’t stun; it PULVERIZES. VibroClaws Each foot is fitted with an array of retractable vibroclaws Optional Modular Weapons (4) The Aslander has provision for torso-mounting FOUR weapons similar to those standard to the Monstrex. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. Typically has the same programming as the Monstrex. The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Aslander intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits) Combat The Aslander enjoys melee combat, leading a charge with its ranged weapons if any are equipped and pulverizing with it's roar before leaping into melee and rending with its claws. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Aslander an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. For purposes of abilities that advance in experience, EShemarrian Warmounts ALL count as Full Conversion Cyborgs with regards to Exp. Tables. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points (most Warmounts, unless otherwise noted, have an effective IQ rating of 8 ), but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Susceptible to Exorcism and Banish spells, but are +6 to save against such spells, +1 at levels 4, 8, and 12 of experience, and becoming IMMUNE at level 14 and up. Such Banishment causes the ‘bot to revert to its default robot programming. (OPTION: Ecotroz may become IMMUNE to Exorcism and Banishment with experience, and NEW BUILT EShemar constructs are immune to this) Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Psionics Has the following Natural Psionic Abilities (no ISP Cost), all equivalent to 6th level with regards to proficiency, but TRIPLE the range. * Sixth Sense * See Aura Physical TK Abilities The Aslander is unusual for an Awakened Warmount animal in that it possesses an ISP pool and certain Physical psionics. Saves as a MAJOR psychic. ISP: 9d6 +(1d6+1) per level of experience. Regains it at a rate of 6 ISP per hour. Telekinetic Leap 8 ISP, +2 ft to leap distance up, +3 ft across Psychic Body Field 30 ISP, 2 minutes per level of experience, 10 MDC per level of experience. Telekinetic Claw Strike The Aslander can use a modified version of the Telekinetic Acceleration Power to perform a psionically-boosted high speed claw strike that sheaths the claws in glowing ectoplasmic fire, pushed by telekinesis, in a supersonic powerpunch. Uses up 15 ISP per strike, but does an additional 3d6+4 MD, and DOES affect supernatural beings vulnerable to magic and psionics. Options Mirror-Chrome About 60% of all Aslanders sighted thus far have been fitted with gold-tint mirror armor (lasers do HALF damage). PPE Sensor Usually in the form of a third eye or gemstone in the middle of the forehead. Shield Mane The mane can be extended out to DOUBLE its normal size, affording dismounted infantry partial cover (-6 to strike). Manticore Tail A prehensile combat tail with 100 MDC, and ending in a heavy bludgeoning tip (3d6 MD). In addition, the tail has integrated into it three directional claymore mines. When fired off, they unleash a directed cone of high speed shrapnel (40 ft range, 4d6 MD to a 30 ft wide area, 3 shots). Fader-Cloak (based on a stealth system from the original ‘Mechanoid Invasion’ RPG) This device generates a field that renders the Warmount INVISIBLE to all electronic sensors (radar, laser, EM, electronic cameras, etc.). The downside is that it also causes the Warmount to assume a glowing translucent appearance that is nearly visually invisible in bright daylight (-3 to enemy Perception rolls), but which is readily visible at night. Variants EcoS-K-60f ’Feral’ variant, with a realistic skin/fur overlay to the body, no externally mounted weapons, and 30% less armor. Category:Aslander Category:Warmount Category:Clan Panteron Category:Pantheron Warmount Category:Psionic Powers Category:Variants